


Frágil

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: Voyeurs y Exhibicionistas en las cosas del amor.





	

Rumplestiltskin había pedido a Belle limpiase el cristal del aparador frontal, con una sonrisa que revelaba sus oscuras intenciones. Ella accedió, pensando que la seducción se encontraba en el arte de limpiar; sus senos bajo la transparencia mojada de la ropa, con movimientos y sonidos particularmente obscenos, tuvieron efecto y la noche se gastó en su pasión dentro de la tienda.

Él la despertó la mañana siguiente a deshoras, con un orgasmo que hizo despertar a perros y vecinos. Con un susurro y un beso con sabor a su humedad él le dio los buenos días y le dijo: “Mi amor, tu querías saber como me siento cuando me pierdo al estar dentro de ti, ¿no es así? Despierta mi amor, voy a mostrarte”.  Luego la guió a través de luz de velas hasta estar frente de aquél cristal. Con  un toque, hizo resbalar la sábana que  la cubría y le susurró palabras llenas de caramelo quemado.

Era muy temprano por la mañana, tanto, que la claridad no había aparecido completamente por el cielo, pero la tímida luz comenzaba a hacer obvias las figuras que se movían detrás del cristal del aparador principal de la tienda de antigüedades y préstamos de Mr. and Mrs. Gold.

Belle Gold se encontraba completamente desnuda contra el cristal, con las manos y los senos  siendo aplastados por las embestidas y el vidrio empañándose con su aliento con cada gemido. Gotitas de sudor brincaban hasta llegar al cristal de donde se resbalaban limpiando la vista para aquél que pasase por la calle. Detrás de ella, Mr. Gold, su esposo, se complacía envuelto de su suavidad caliente.

Cómo le gustaba a él tomarla por detrás. Él había sido el primero en mostrarle esos placeres oscuros; esos que mezclan dolor y placer y lo convierten en pasión animal. A ella le gustaba esa vulnerabilidad que solo aparecía cuando él dejaba atrás la razón y era manejado por el puro y crudo deseo. Podía verlo en el reflejo del cristal con los ojos entornados y el sudor resbalándole de cada poro; tan alejado del mundo; perdido dentro de ella y en el placer que le proporcionaba su intimidad.

No habían sutilezas. La timidez y su usual cuidado se olvidaban junto con el juicio. Solo existía el goce que su unión le daba y su necesidad de sentir esa cima. Caer hasta el fondo del abandono, en ese estado de entrega que ella había comprobado adictiva. Así, su voz se partía; se perdían las palabras del amante de lengua afilada que podía hacerla venirse sólo con su poesía desvergonzada. Todo se escapaba a manera de bendiciones y blasfemias; ruegos en forma de toques y suspiros, los gruñidos y gemidos que se parecían a los de las bestias en celo.

Ella disfrutaba plenamente la tortura de prolongar su necesidad. A Belle le gustaba tentarlo apretando el pasaje; acariciando con todo lo que podía ofrecer sus adentros para despertar esa pasión ciega. Le gustaba sorprenderlo con el placer  que podía brindarle cuando aún él estaba lejos de la cima y torturarlo con el abandono cuando más cerca estaba de arrancarle la piel de las caderas con sus embestidas y sus manos. Ella lo desamparaba mientras él imploraba lo tomara y lo hiciera suyo. Él exigía con rabia, desesperación, después llegaban los ruegos y el llanto. La tortura duraba tanto como ella lo deseara, hasta que la compasión le permitía darle el descanso,  acariciándolo en un apretado abrazo hasta sacarle la última gota de semen quemante.

Derrumbados, se abrazaron desnudos y satisfechos frente a aquél mismo cristal, observando sin ser vistos a la gente y la ciudad cobrar vida.

“¿Y que opinas? - Le preguntó él de repente -

Aquél día la había tomado sin elegancia y abriendo la puerta que ella había pedido: La fragilidad de la entrega y la exposición.  Mostrarse ante otro con esa mezcla de vergüenza, lujuria y deseos oscuros.

Mirando su reflejo en el cristal, Belle encontró una imagen tan diferente. Esa Belle que descubría  los colores que se ocultaban detrás de los placeres nacidos del amor y del mero placer que proporciona la unión de la carne. La violencia. La Belle que se escondía apenas a unas capas debajo de la piel caliente. Ésta, que deseaba que la luz, el día y la gente llegasen pronto para ser expuesta. Aún sintiéndose avergonzada, quería ser observada,  por él y el mundo; para mostrar el rostro distorsionado de la dulce bibliotecaria convertida en la mujer sensual, deseosa y hambrienta de placer; con ojos entornados y los senos magullados y erectos; con la humedad brillando entre sus piernas y el sudor haciendo brillar la piel del sonrojo.

Él le había regalado algo más que una revelación de sí mismo, sino también de Belle Gold: Ante el placer no había manera de esconderse uno mismo. El cuerpo respondía al placer del sexo y la cabeza solo le seguía envuelta en una nube de inconsciencia. La pasión traicionaba a la decencia para llenarse de apetitos desconocidos, humillantes y emocionantes, así, Belle se encontró de pronto concentrada en mirar por la ventana, en cada instante, anhelando ser objeto de deseo de algún desconocido que pasara por la calle, y sufrir la avergüenza de encontrarse vulnerable en la desnudez que proporciona al alma ese momento de apetito y carne. Deseando ser expuesta en el glorioso momento de ser poseída y mancillada. Aprovecharse de la sorpresa e inocencia  de un rostro conocido en un momento equivocado para encontrar el placer propio.

 

 


End file.
